(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna matching device that varies a frequency bandwidth according to mobile communication services, and to a transceiver having the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an antenna matching device that adaptively copes with a service having different frequency and bandwidth in a base station or a mobile terminal, and to a transceiver having the same.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA[2005-S-404-12, Research & Development of Radio Transmission Technology for 3G evolution].
(b) Description of the Related Art
Usually, a mobile communication service system has a configuration that transmits a signal to a wireless space using a single transmitting antenna terminal, which is matched according to a frequency band authorized by a competent authority, then receives the transmitted signal using a receiving antenna terminal matched with the same frequency band, and subsequently restores the signal.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically showing the internal configuration of a known transceiver.
A known transceiver is classified into a digital section that processes a baseband digital signal satisfying a wireless communication standard, and an analog section including a digital-to-analog converter and an intermediate frequency (hereinafter, referred to as “IF”) processing unit for mutual conversion between a digital signal and an analog signal, a radio frequency (hereinafter, referred to as “RF”) processing unit, and an antenna unit.
A transmitter generates a digital signal using a digital processing unit in the digital section. The generated digital signal is converted into an analog signal by the digital-to-analog converter and then the converted analog signal is sent to the analog section. In the analog section, the transmitted analog signal is converted into an RF signal for wireless transmission/reception by the IF processing unit and the RF processing unit, and the converted RF signal is sent to a mobile communication network through the antenna unit.
A receiver receives the RF signal from the mobile communication network through the antenna unit. Then, the RF signal received through the RF processing unit and the IF processing unit is processed with an intermediate frequency, and is then converted into a digital signal by a digital-to-analog converter. Thereafter, the converted digital signal is processed by the digital processing unit, such that a service is provided.
The known transceiver having the above-described configuration is optimized with respect to narrowband signals, such as sound or simple data communication.
However, in the third-generation mobile communication system or later that supports high-speed data communication, there is a need for a technology that can simultaneously transmit/receive wideband signals, such as multimedia, in addition to narrowband signals, such as sound and low-capacity data. Accordingly, there is a need for a method that maximizes frequency use efficiency for transmission/reception of wideband signals.
In particular, a frequency band of 1 to 2 GHz or less than 5 GHz at maximum is used and is ready to be used in an existing wireless voice service and wireless communication services, such as a HSDPA service using latest WCDMA technology, a WiMAX service based on OFDM technology, a wireless Internet and wireless LAN service, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need for technologies and devices that efficiently use limited frequency resources.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.